Michelene and Josephine
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jo idolizes Mike with her athletic abilities and tries to stop thinking about the impressive tomboy and goes on with her weekend. She then discovers an unusual secret between both of them, forcing them to share.


**A/N: There, cartoonnetwork90sfan, are you happy now? You better be. Read &amp; Review. **

* * *

"I can't believe I met someone as strong as me... I don't always admit this, but you're not bad." Jo, the take-no-prisoners jockette told Mike Mavinsky who had beat her at rope climbing in the school gym.

"Yeah, I've been training since after age 12," Mike wiped her forehead to get the sweat off her beaded face.

"Maybe you could come over after school and give me some pointers?"

"Oh, I dunno, Jo, I kinda can't go anywhere after school hours these days."

"Okay, I come over?"

"I don't know, Jo..."

* * *

The final bell rang. That was when the students were allowed to go home. Jo went to the locker room to shower and lather the filthy sweat from working out to the max in gym class today and make it really pay off. A lot of the other girls in gym were complete wusses. Some girls screamed in volleyball when the ball would come for them, some of the snarky, 'queen' girls would sit on the bleachers and text harmful rumors and juicy gossip, and some of the geeky girls like Beth Gadon would be doing their homework with doctor notes to excuse them from physical education. Jo couldn't help but find herself thinking about Mike then.

When it came to a tough as nails girl like Josephine Elliot, almost everyone was afraid of her and she was a bit arrogant. She mentioned how she was the strongest and the best and could win anything. She even managed to make Eva Chantrey look pathetic. Before Jo came along, Eva was the feared one and was the only one who could do 60 pull-ups in a row. They both met their match when everyone was introduced to Mike.

Mike was a legend around for some reason. Some students didn't understand, but almost everyone had a crush on her, whether she was a girl or not. After Mike hit puberty, she became more and more like a boy and some people started to think she was a boy if they didn't grow up with her. Her friends Lu and Og must be proud, though Mike can't say since she almost never sees or hears from them anymore.

Jo tried to concentrate on getting clean now. She turned off the shower faucet, wrapped herself in a towel and slid on shower sandals to get to her gym locker. Jo had a similar story, though it was easier to tell that she was a girl. Unless you were an idiot like that 'athletic overachiever', Rudolph Jackson, commonly known as Lightning.

He had to be the only student that knew Jo well, but thought she was a 'dude'. A gay dude for that matter. One time Jo admitted she never kissed a guy and Lightning said he wouldn't judge. That memory just made her wanna smack sense into him. What a savage beast who makes blonde bimbo Lindsay Mills look suddle. Nazz von Bartonschmeer had more common sense than him.

* * *

Jo wiped herself clean with her towel and began to unwrap herself and put on her comfortable sweats. No matter what time of day, day or night, winter or summer, she loved wearing her sweats. She always felt comfortable and safe in them. She then grabbed her backpack after shaking her hair dry and went to go out the school doors. She looked back and forth as she left out the doors and came down the steps as everyone else was either picked up, driving themselves home, or taking the bus.

The jock-ette heaved a sharp sigh and started to walk home on her own down the sidewalk after the parking lot got empty. She opened the front door to her own home. "Hello, I'm home!" she called out, but only heard echoes of her own voice. She came closer and took a look at a post-it note left from her parents, or Sue and Sylvester as she called them. She never felt like they were her real parents and heard them when she was younger saying; 'She doesn't remember anything before we took her in, she'll be happier that way.'

**_'Dear, Josephine_**

**_Your father and I are going to be out this weekend. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge and we'll see you in a little while. You can call your friends over and have a pizza. See you soon!_**

**_Love, Mom.'_**

Jo snorted as she saw she was going to be alone. "Typical..." she huffed as though she had been left home alone nearly all the time. This was true, her parents were rarely around to raise her properly. Probably why she is the way she is today.

* * *

Jo ordered her pizza and put on her favorite movie, _Charlie's Devils._ It always cheered her up when times got rough, next to working out in her bedroom with a glossy photograph of Chris McLean she purposely ordered only to use it on her punching bag. She was waiting over half an hour for her pizza, but that would mean she would get it for free. However, the telephone rang.

Heaving a sharp sigh, Jo paused the film and answered the phone. "What?" she asked, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but our pizza delivery service just closed as soon as you ordered, you'll have to come to the diner to pick it up." a geeky, squeaky voice said on the other line.

"Perfect." Jo snorted.

* * *

Jo slipped on her green shoes and shut the door behind her, and went off to pick up her pizza in person. What a crappy Friday this turned out to be. However, she was still thinking a little about Mike. She wondered what Mike does around this time of night that can't be told. As she thought that, Jo looked up to see the full moon and could've sworn she heard a distant wolf howl. Jo kept walking and tried to find the diner.

It was too dark to see anything as she came closer. Jo then took out her cell phone and clicked on the flashlight app so she could find where she was going. She kept walking and saw a disturbing shadow. She shone her light to it and saw a wolf who resembled Mike. She gasped as she saw what she saw.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" the wolf asked with Mike's raspy voice, that had hints of demonic snarls.

"Mike!? Is that you!?" Jo gulped.

"Jo, you weren't supposed to see me like this... No one was..."

"Oh, my God!"

Jo dropped her phone and tried to run away from Mike, but the wolf started chasing her. Jo ran as quickly as she could, which wasn't that bad. Mike was faster though as a wolf. Mike had accidentally tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and landed, pouncing on top of Jo and her fangs landing deep into her hand. The dirty blonde screamed as she was bitten by the razor fangs of a werewolf. And from that moment on, every full moon, Jo and Mike would become closer than ever. Forever.


End file.
